


Burning Brightly as a Dragon's Fire

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Rydia's feelings come as a surprise, particularly when imparted by a dragon.





	Burning Brightly as a Dragon's Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).

Being stolen away by a dragon, Edward had expected the worst. He’d heard many a tale, and sung many himself, about princes and princesses stolen away by dragons, after all.

Instead, it deposited him upon a steep mountainside, and vanished into mist. Within the ring of fire it left behind, he found himself face to face with a familiar ally, as unexpected as the dragon and unexpectedly calm within the fire itself.

He hadn’t much spoken to her since... well... since she’d been knee-high. He’d _seen_ her, here and there, before she vanished again, and he’d been glad to know she’d survived Leviathan.

Rydia pouted slightly at his expression. “You don’t look happy to see me.”

“I’m always happy to see you.” Edward said. He cast a glance about their surroundings. “I’m just... not sure I understand.”

“I’m rescuing you,” she said.

“...what?”

“From the castle. You’re always so busy; they won’t even let me in to see you.”

Edward blinked. “You’re rescuing me... from the castle... with a _dragon_?”

He covered his mouth, briefly, to catch himself before he could laugh.

“Am I doing it wrong?” Rydia shifted her weight, uncertainly. “In the stories you used to tell, there was always a dragon-...”

“No.” Edward cut her explanation short with a wave, and assured her, “No, it’s very sweet of you, my dear. I, uh...”

His words failed him, inexplicably. What was there to say, when an old friend rescued you from your responsibilities?

...with a _dragon_?

Edward shook his head. He stepped forward, and Rydia took one step back, regarding his behavior curiously. He wrapped his arms around her, and she relaxed into him, nuzzling his throat.

“I can sincerely say to you, this was the most dramatic and memorable rescue anyone’s ever undertaken for me. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'm trying to remember if I ever seriously considered this pair and... oh no, they'd be cute. Please enjoy this. XD


End file.
